1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to quick change tool cartridge systems for multiple station endforming machines wherein work stations are indexed about an axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endforming machines are used to axially upset the elongated workpieces, usually tubes, to form the end of the tube or produce an annular enlargement or diametric reduction in the tube. Endforming tools engage the end of the workpiece while the workpiece is firmly held against axially displacement.
The endforming tools used with endforming machines of the above type are normally semi-permanently mounted upon the tool support by set screws and the like, whereby the tools may be accurately related to their holder, but it is necessary for the operator to stop the machine, rotate the tool holding screws or other elements, and then again start the machine once the new tool is in place. Quick change tool cartridge systems for endforming machines have not previously been available.